reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Brumas the Bear
Brumas the Bear is a rare animal spawn in Red Dead Redemption. The location of Brumas may vary between singleplayer and multiplayer. Brumas is a huge golden bear with a scar over his right eye. Given his large size and coloration, it can be assumed that Brumas is a Kodiak Bear. Location Singleplayer Brumas can be found at the top of Nekoti Rock or near Nekoti Rock, just north of Tall Trees in West Elizabeth. His "home" is the same location at Treasure Hunter Challenge Rank 10. If reaching the plateau and Brumas doesn't appear, pick the Violet Snowdrop plant just outside the cave; he'll then emerge. Brumas must be killed and skinned to complete Master Hunter - Rank 10, along with Gordo the Boar and Lobo the Wolf. Once he is dead, if looked at the right side of his face, it seems he doesn't have an eye there and is covered by many scars.You must be master hunter rank 10 to hunt him. Sometimes when you go up to the top to his cave, he is not there, even if you pick the flower and do all the tricks. Head back down the path and you might hear some bear roars, when you get towards the bottom there is a chance he will spawn behind you. Be very wary of this as he can spawn directly behind your horse if you are on one and knock you off.If you do hear his roars, get ready to quickly go into Deadeye mode and shoot him a couple of times in the head with the Buffalo Rifle. Multiplayer Location In multiplayer, Brumas was located at Bearclaw Camp in Tall Trees. Brumas will appear after killing waves of bears that spawn. He is indicated by a red skull on the mini map. thumb|300px|right Tips & Tricks *Bring along other players to help spot, kill, and gather bears if possible. * Riding a horse can be useful. * One shot directly to the tail with the Buffalo Rifle can take him down, if he is running back towards the cave. * Snipe Brumas with a headshot from the Carcano Rifle. * Finding an open area is helpful to spot all the approaching bears. * In multiplayer you can effectively use the broken cabin (the first one where the main road to Bearclaw Camp works very well) to shoot out of as the bears cannot get in, they are too wide for the doorway and do not jump for the low walls. The bears will circle the cabin giving you plenty of chances to take shots. You may need to exit the cabin and run around to get the next wave of bears to spawn so be careful. * In singleplayer, aggressive animals do not attack vehicles, a one horse wagon is optimal for maneuvering up the path to the cave, with a chance of flipping. A two horse wagon can get up with some maneuvering, while a four horse wagon would be difficult. * Brumas has been known not to spawn after killing waves of bears. A simple solution is to leave the campground, then come back. This trick has worked for many players. * In single player, when finding him on or near Nekoti Rock, get the Buffalo Rifle and LeMat revolver. Go into Dead Eye and shoot him in the head with the Buffalo Rifle, then change to LeMat revolver. Any sniper and Pump-action or Semi-auto shotgun will work, too. *Occasionally in singleplayer, Brumas will have fallen off the path that leads up to the mountain above Nekoti Rock, and will have died. The player then just needs to skin Brumas to update and finish the Master Hunter ambient challenge *You can kill it with tomahawk from on top of the broken caben *Brumas cannot be killed by dynamite. Gallery 100_0998.JPG|Dead bears found near Brumas' vicinity. 100_1003.JPG|Another shot of dead Brumas. 100_0999.jpg|Brumas' location as shown as a skull. Trivia *Brumas' body is riddled with scars and wounds. *Brumas is one of the strongest creatures in the game. He requires two headshots with the Buffalo Rifle to kill him. *In the mission For Purely Scientific Purposes, John, Nastas, And Harold MacDougal encounter a bear along the trail. Brumas may spawn here, regardless of whether or not the player has reached Rank 10 of the Master Hunter Challenge. Upon killing him, however, you will not receive any of Brumas' unique items. *To earn the most money from Brumas' parts, sell them in either Chuparosa or Escalera. *He appears to live in the cave at the top of Nekoti Rock *Although rare, it is possible for Brumas and Lobo to spawn in the same general area, and both be seen on the map. *The Gunsmith in Blackwater will occasionally reference Brumas by saying "I hear they're still hunting that giant grizzly bear up in Tall Trees". *In online Multiplayer, Brumas has a gold tinge to his fur but in offline singleplayer his fur is a light brown Category:Redemption animals Category:Animals Category:Hunting Category:Rare spawns